Mobile Fighter: Rise, Devil Gundam!
by ArkT
Summary: Kira Yamato and the Archangel have finally met their match, as ZAFT and the Earth Alliance now must face the weapon long thought lost to time.  Rise Devil Gundam!    Gundam Fight! Ready? GO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prelude to destruction

Somewhere on Earth deep inside an underground laboratory a group of scientists wearing lab coats were busy working a secret project. One of the scientists was a Microengineer, and he was busying working at a computer station using his computer to configure and program tiny Nanomachines and other mechanical organisms. Another Scientist was an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, basic metallurgy, applied metallurgy, applied materials engineering, robotic engineering, Basic physics, theoretical physics, particle physics, higher-dimensional physics, and mathematics. He was working with another scientist who excelled in Electronics, artificial intelligence engineering, molecular biology, advance Microengineering and advance robotic technology.

Within the underground ground research laboratory was a gathering the most brilliant scientific minds known to world. But sitting at a desk working on a virtual computerized model of some kind of Mobile suit was a man of greater intellect than all of the researchers in the lab put together. The man was wearing a white lab coat, a black business suit with a black tie and he wore reading glasses. He had long black hair and his skin was slightly pale. He stopped typing in calculations when he noticed a man wearing a fine suit was walking towards him.

"Hello Professor Tatsumaki." The man greeted as he looked down at the scientist.

"Ah George Allster one of this facility's most favored investors of the U-Project; it has been a while since I last saw you." The professor said as he rose from his chair to shake Mr. Allster's hand.

As Mr. Allster and Dr. Tatsumaki finished shaking hands the professor gave Mr. Allster an investigative glaze as Mr. Allster asked "We both know why I am here. I am here representing the Earth Alliance, and they have asked me to come by here and see how the project is going."

The professor walked away from his desk towards an elevator that was near by. He looked at Mr. Allster and gestured for him to come with him. The doors to the elevator opened up and both men walked inside. Once the elevator started its descent the professor turned his attention to Mr. Allster and asked "I forgot to tell you about that space artifact a savage team discovered floating near the moon the last time you were here. Do you wish to hear it?"

"I have heard my share of rumors about what was found, but perhaps you can enlighten me about what this artifact is, so by all means please tell me." Mr. Allster asked as he gave Tatsumaki an investigative glaze.

"About a month of examining the object we discovered was some kind of data storage system. We discovered the device was filled with technical schematics and blueprints for some kind of mobile armor judging by the designs. About three months later you and several others brought together me and many of the most brilliant scientific minds in the Earth Alliance to begin work on the construction of the Mobile Armor that the device described. We do not know where or how the device came into being, but we can only guess that the device itself might have been a kind of black box for the mobile Armor we are rebuilding using the information contained within it. Thanks to that information we have built what may be the most powerful machine in existence." The professor proudly answered.

"That is astounding, so what kind of abilities does this machine have? I know only a few things about the abilities the machine is suppose to have, so are there any new ones?" Mr. Allster asked as the Elevator came to a complete stop. The doors opened and Professor Tatsumaki walked out of the Elevator into a dark room. Mr. Allster followed the professor into the darkness of the room. George stood a few feet away from the elevator as its doors closed and moments later a bunch of lights on the ceiling came on illuminating the room.

The room was in reality a large docking bay for a giant Mobile Armor. The mobile armor sat in pool filled with a red liquid-like substance. The machine itself was like some kind of centaur with the upper body that of a normal Gundam while the lower half of its body was some kind of a strange mix between a crab and a spider. The large Gundam had what appeared to be yellow bam cannons judging by their appearance. Each cannon had a large power cable attached to each one. The professor stood in front of a command console typing in some commands.

"Behold the product of the U-Project. The Ultimate Gundam!" The Professor shouted happily at his creation. Although that Gundam was built based on blueprints found inside the alien device. Very much like the original model the Ultimate Gundam the professor had built does some differences, or rather some improvements the professor gave it.

"I see the mobile armor has come a long way?" Allster said with a look of amazement on his face.

"We dubbed this machine the name Ultimate Gundam because the original machine we based this mobile armor on was called the Ultimate Gundam, but it was mostly known as the Devil Gundam to some for reasons unknown. This Gundam like its original descendant has the abilities of self-multiplication, self-recovery, and self-evolution thanks to the wonders of Nanotechnology. The capabilities of this machine are limitless. With the power of Self-recovery the Ultimate Gundam can repair any damage done to it. The power of self-evolution give this machine the power to enhance and strengthen itself to levels beyond its original capabilities allowing to easily adapt to any situation. Lastly its power of self-multiplication allows the Gundam to use its Nanomachines to alter anything they come in contact with. With this machine's power we could end the war in a matter of months." The professor said gleefully.

"I never knew we were capable of perfecting and creating such technology. I only thought the other technologic wonders we created were impressive, but professor you and your team has perhaps created the next wonder of the world." Mr. Allster complemented.

"This mobile armor with is capabilities could very well lead humanity into a new age of technological advancement. We can quite literary break the limits of our current level of technology with this machine." The professor said with a smile on his face as he took his glasses off to clean them with a white cloth he had in his pocket.

"Well professor I am pleased to say that this Gundam has been worth the money I and the rest of the alliance have invested. But I am curious when will this machine be ready for activation?" Mr. Allster asked with a curious expression on his face.

"The Ultimate Gundam is ready for activation. We will be unveiling it to the rest of the chief members of the Earth Alliance the day after tomorrow." The professor said as he put away his cleaning cloth and he put his glasses back on.

"Then I will make sure that they know about it. I have a feeling this mobile armor will change the world." Mr. Allster said as he started walking towards to the elevator. "Oh and Professor please tell you son I said hi." Mr. Allster asked as he entered the elevator.

"Don't worry I will, but tell your daughter I said the same. Have a nice day George." Dr. Tatsumaki said as he waved farewell as the elevator doors closed and Minster returned to the upper floors of the facility.

The professor turned his attention to someone standing in the shadows near by. No one could really see who the person was, but the professor had a good feeling he knew who it was. "My dear boy how are you feeling today?" the professor asked.

"I am fine father, but I should inform you that I don't trust these government officials from the Earth Alliance." The young man said as he remained hidden in the shadows.

"You worry too much. Besides we have nothing to worry from them. Now son we have some work to do. The day after tomorrow is the big day." Tatsumaki said as he returned to the control console as the professor was preparing to run a system dialogists check on the Ultimate Gundam.

"Maybe I do worry too much, but I hope that I am wrong about those men." The young man said as he stayed hidden in the shadows while thinking about those men from the Earth Alliance.

(Two days later)

Two days had passed since the meeting with Dr. Tatsumaki and Mr. Allster occurred, but when the time of the Ultimate Gundam unveiling came something happened. The whole complex had caved in on itself somehow. Most of the workers in the laboratory were killed and the Ultimate Gundam was buried. Not too many people knew what happened, but one thing was sure; for some odd reason a large military troop of tanks and flying mobile armors were stationed around the remains of the facility while a work crew was busy trying to dig up the Ultimate Gundam.

Suddenly a large earthquake started shaking the area. Many bulldozers were knocked over and the work crews were fleeing the area out of fear of being killed. A series of fissures were opening up right over the docking bay where the Ultimate Gundam was buried. Something was then seen rising up from the ground. It was like a zombie rising from the grave; moments later the Ultimate Gundam rose up from the ground. It body was covered in dirt, but its green eyes were glowing brightly as it turned and looked at the Earth Alliance forces with a menacing glaze.

"Shit someone is piloting the Ultimate Gundam. Men…open fire and blast that thing to hell!" a solider shouted as all of the military forces stationed around the remains of the research facility opened fire with all of the weapons they had.

They hit the Ultimate Gundam with a ferocious barrage of artillery which would have reduced any other Mobile Armor to dust. The Gundam was being attacked from all sides with the military force of the Earth Alliance showing no signs of mercy. The Earth Alliance military stopped firing after the whole area the Ultimate Gundam was last seen standing at was now engulfed in a large cloud of dust and smoke.

As the smoke started to clear the forces of Earth were sure nothing could have survived such an onslaught, but their moment of victory turned into a moment of terror as beams of energy was seen shooting out from the cloud at the military forces surrounding the Ultimate Gundam. Military attack planes, helicopters and flying mobile armors were being shot down relentlessly by the Ultimate Gundam.

The smoke cleared and it revealed that the Ultimate Gundam was completely unharmed. There wasn't even a starch on the machine except that all of the dirt it was covered in was clean off due to the hits it received while it was being bombarded. The Gundam turned its attention to the ground forces that were charging the Gundam with guns blazing. The Gundam looked down on them as it fired its vulcans. The massive killing machine mowed down some tanks and some other attack vehicles along with a couple dozen soldiers.

Then the Ultimate Gundam raised it crab like-arm and it started swatting the soldiers and military vehicles away with a bunch of insects. Many of the vehicles were sent flying so high into the air that some ended up either falling on the ground blowing up or they landed on a troop of soldiers or another military vehicle while some collided with some of the military aircrafts in the air. The leader of the small army attacking the Ultimate Gundam saw the situation was hopeless, so he picked up his radio and shouted "Screw the budget. I want that thing destroyed no matter what!"

With the commander's orders the forces of the Earth Alliance brought out their most powerful weapons that were available to them. A group of trucks appeared on the scene within a mere matter of moments; each truck was carrying a large missile ready for launch. Each truck had the Gundam in their sights, and when they were ready each truck fried its destructive payload at the Ultimate Gundam. Each missile had enough power to wipe out ten city blocks; there were a total of four missiles heading for the Ultimate Gundam. One missile hit the raised hand of the Ultimate Gundam while two more hit it right in the head while the last one hit the Gundam in the chest.

All four missiles detonated on impact creating yet another large cloud of dust which covered the area again. However the dust was quickly cleared revealing the Ultimate Gundam wasn't destroyed, but it was lightly damaged with a few dents. But thanks to its ability to self-recover the Gundam quickly repaired its damages. But there was one feature that the Ultimate Gundam was given that wasn't in the original plans found. The Ultimate Gundam was given Phase Shift Armor, and a unique power supply. These two new features had now turned the massive Mobile Armor into an unbeatable killing machine. The Forces of the Earth Alliance had no chance of defeating it.

The Ultimate Gundam was mopping the floors with the military forces of the Alliance it was pitted against. A group of soldiers tried to attack the Gundam from underneath its body, but the machine retaliated by using its thrusters to burn the soldiers alive. Even the heat melted the tanks that were shooting it that were beneath its body. The Gundam used its energy weapons to mow down all those who stood against it. The pilot of the Ultimate Gundam showed no mercy.

Once the last flying Mobile armor was destroyed the Ultimate Gundam turned its head searching the area for anyone else who might try to oppose it. There was practically nothing left of the small army. The whole surrounding area for miles was a mess due to the battle. However one solider survived and it was the commander of the force that had tried to stop the Gundam. The commander walked around the field while trying to stay hidden from the glaze of the Ultimate Gundam. The commander was filled with grief over the lost of his men. Suddenly the Ultimate Gundam was looming over him looking down straight at the commander.

The commander feared the end was near for him, but surprisingly the Gundam looked the other way and it flew off into the sky where it was last seen disappearing into the clouds. The commander was thankful that he was alive, but while he searched the skies for any sign of the Ultimate Gundam these thoughts passed through his mind "Devil Gundam. That was one of the names the device referred to the Ultimate Gundam as. I think the name Devil Gundam suits that thing better. I will make the pilot of that thing pay for he did." The commander said as he continued wandering the field searching for any of his comrades who might have survived, but none of them did.

Meanwhile high above the clouds flying across the sky was the newly named Devil Gundam. Inside of the machine its pilot was hidden in shadow while he was tied up by a bunch of dark green mechanical-like cables. His eyes glowed red as he began speaking to himself "With the power of this Gundam the Earth now has something else to be afraid of."

Hours later at the JOSH-A facility in Alaska the members of the Erath Alliance leadership was gathered in a conference room to discuss the events that had occurred at their research laboratory which lead to the annihilation of a large troop of their forces at the hands of Ultimate Gundam. While at the same time news of the theft of four of the five prototype Gundams had reached them. Only one Gundam wasn't stolen and it was now on the Archangel in route to earth.

"This is disastrous!" One of the admirals shouted as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him. He was angered by all of the incidents that happened. After the Admiral's outburst; the whole room with filled with sounds of argument raging throughout the room. Today was a bad day for the alliance.

"Calm down gentlemen. I know the situation looks bad, but please remain calm." One of the other admirals said as the arguments quickly died out in the room.

"Listen at least ZAFT didn't get their hands on the Ultimate Gundam. But we must make sure that they don't learn of it. Now first thing we must do is to keep what happened at the research facility quiet. We will just say that the energy reactor at the facility overloaded and the explosion destroyed the place. In the meantime keep a watchful eye out for the Ultimate Gundam. I am sure it will reappear again, and maybe if we are lucky we might be able to get the STRIKE mobile suit down here, so we can use it to deal with Ultimate Gundam. Is that understood?" the Admiral said as everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

The meeting was over and all of the admirals were leaving to carry out their plans while the pilot of the Devil Gundam was making plans of his own.

(CHAPTER END)

So? I might continue, Might Not.


	2. Demon Of The East North South and West!

Many weeks have passed since the incident at Heliopolis and Devil Gundam went rouge. In the hot desert wastelands of the Libyan Desert a battle was being waged against the Strike Gundam and the forces at the command of Commander Andrew Waltfeld. The battle was difficult, but in the end Waltfeld's forces lost and they retreated, but Andrew himself stayed behind in his custom LaGOWE to finish his fight with Kira.

During the fight the remaining forces belonging to Waltfeld were retreating to their home base at Banadiya while Duel Gundam and Buster Gundam started making their way to a transport plane which was waiting for them several miles away to take them back to the ZAFT base at Gibraltar. However the remainder of Waltfeld's forces came across a nasty surprise when they approached their base at Banadiya. They discovered the whole city was in flames. "What the hell happened here?" One of the soldiers shouted as he started running down to the city to find out what is causing the fires.

When the soldiers entered the streets of the city they found every citizen was lying on the ground dead. The soldiers sitting inside of the land vehicles and the remaining land battleship were surprised that word of an attack like this hasn't gotten out. Suddenly something rose up from the ground right behind the land battleship. The Devil Gundam quickly destroyed the land battleship with its energy cannons.

Once the Devil Gundam was done with the land battleship it turned its attention to the remaining soldiers that were still alive. Many of them started shouting many different words and sentences at the Dark Gundam as they opened fire on it. Their attacks were futile. The Devil Gundam gunned them all down with its Vulcans. But one solider got into a near by jeep parked near the remains of the Land Battleship and he drove off into the desert. The Devil Gundam was too busy mowing down the other ZAFT soldiers to notice the fleeing soldier.

Once all of the ZAFT forces were dealt with; the Dark Gundam stuck its claws into the ground and a bunch of greenish mechanical tendrils were seen moving about the city attaching themselves to various objects such as people, vehicles, buildings and the remains of the land battleship.

Later that day Buster Gundam and Duel Gundam were moving through the desert with a small supply troop that they were accompanying to the rendezvous location. But it wasn't a walk in the park; the two mobile suits were still having a problem moving through the desert. Things were going smoothly until one of the soldiers was receiving a message from Gibraltar. Once he was done listening to it the solider switched the frequency so he could communicate with Yzak and Dearka who were inside their mobile suits.

"Dearka and Yzak we have just received new orders from Gibraltar. We have been ordered to head to Banadiya to investigate a strange occurrence." The solider informed them.

"What kind of occurrence!" Yzak snapped at the solider fiercely.

"We have lost all communication with Banadiya. We don't know what is happening there? We're the closest unit so we have to investigate." The solider answered while still a bit shaken from Yzak's early reply.

"Damn it. Alright let's turn around." Yzak said as he turned his Mobile suit around and he started moving towards Banadiya.

Dearka didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulder and he turned his Gundam around to follow Yzak and the others. Meanwhile the Archangel was moving thorough the deserts wastelands towards the open ocean. The Strike Gundam was undergoing repairs while the rest of the crew was busy tending to their own business and duties they had to perform. Meanwhile Captain Murrue Ramius was on the bridge with Natarle. Things were normal until one of the crew members' working at a station was picking up a communication signal.

"Captain Ramius I am picking up a weak transmission." The Crewmember said to inform the captain.

"Put it through." Natarle commanded as the crewman put the radio transmission on the speakers so everyone on the bridge could hear it.

"Calling any ZAFT solider who can detect this transmission; I repeat any ZAFT solider who can hear my voice please respond. Our base and the city of Banadiya have been completely destroyed by an unidentified mobile suit. I repeat my whole unit and the city of Banadiya have been completely destroyed! Can anyone even heart this message?" the solider shouted.

"What should we do captain? Should we investigate Banadiya and see if there are any survivors?" Natarle asked.

"Of course; change our current course and head for Banadiya. But tell me is the STRIKE ready; we might need it just in case whatever destroyed Banadiya tries to attack us." The captain asked.

"Understood." Natarle answered as she left the bridge to locate Kira.

Kira was inside the hanger running a check on the Strike's systems making sure everything was set up for the next battle. Fllay was near by watching Kira from a catwalk that was just across from the mobile suit. Mwu la Fraga was sitting on a carte down below reading one of his magazines. Natarle was seen a moment later on the catwalk that led to the cockpit of the Strike Gundam. She had walked up and then stopped in front of the mobile suit. She turned to face Kira and asked "Kira how is the mobile suit functioning?"

"I just finished checking it and everything is reading out ok why?" Kira asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"We have just received word that an unidentified mobile suit has just annihilated the last of the ZAFT forces that were with Waltfeld and with them this Mobile suit destroyed Banadiya." Natarle answered.

"What! How did that happen?" Kira said with a bit of a surprised expression on his face.

"We don't know, but we are going to head back there to investigate, and to see if we can find any survivors. However if that mobile suit is still in the area we may need you to defend the Archangel if it attacks us." Natarle informed Kira. Kira got out of the cockpit and he left to change into his flight suit for a possible battle.

Meanwhile near the site where the city of Banadiya once stood was a hovering carrier of some kind. The ship had a squad of attack planes and helicopters following it. The carrier itself was armed with a fine armament of weapons such as Vulcan cannons, missile launchers, and laser cannons. The ship was called the Hell Bringer, and on the ship's bridge was the captain of the ship who was eyeing a radar screen in front of him.

"Are you sure you detected the Devil Gundam in this area?" the commanded demanded from a cadet sitting in front of a command console.

"We are sure of it sir. We detected the Devil Gundam's energy signature about several minutes ago. I doubt it could have gone far." The cadet answered.

"Excellent." The commander said as he pushed a button on the arm rest of his chair to make an announcement to the rest of the crew. "Men at this moment we are on yellow alert. The minute we have confirmed conformation of the Devil Gundam we are to attack it on sight. Show that machine no mercy!"

"Yes sir commander Davis" another solider said as he and the rest of the crew on the bridge saluted their commander.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and a cadet who was observing a monitor screen in front of him shouted "Sir I have visual confirmation of a troop of Mobile suits."

"Are they with ZAFT?" the commander asked with a slightly worried expression.

"No sir I don't recall seeing mobile suits like those before." The cadet said as he displayed the image of the mobile suits he was seeing on the main viewer.

There was a total of ten mobile suit flying towards the ship. The mobile suits approaching resembled the Death Beasts that was used in the Devil Army by the original Devil Gundam, but these mobile suits weren't armed with phase shift armor, but their armor was a desert color which allowed these mobile suits to camouflage themselves in the desert. Aside from the colors the new Death Beasts were armed with medium-powered energy rifles, but one of them was armed with a missile launcher cannon.

"Those things aren't ZAFT or Earth Alliance mobile suits. Men target them and fire." Commander Davis shouted as the weapons on his ship turned towards the enemy units and fired.

The ten mobile suits broke formation and they flew off to the sides to avoid their foe's fire. Two of the Death Beast Mobile suits aimed for the ship's weapons and fired. The mobile suits hit their targets with excellent accuracy. The ship lost two of its Vulcan cannons and one of their energy cannons. The attack planes and the helicopters were coming around to attack the mobile suits, but the Death Beast armed with the missile launcher fired a rather large missile at the helicopters and the attack planes.

The single missile was flying towards the squadron of aircrafts, but to the surprise of the pilots the missile broke apart and what was one missile had now become twenty small missiles. Each missile quickly collided with a either a helicopter or an attack plane. Well over half of the aircrafts with the carrier were easily destroyed.

On the bridge Davis was angry with the death of his men. He rose from his command chair and shouted "Prepare my Assault craft for battle." The commander started running down the hall towards the hanger. Meanwhile one of the Death Beast had a clear shot at the bridge since the attack planes and the assault helicopters had their hands full with the other Mobile suits. The carrier did succeed at taking down one of the Mobile suits with its weapons, but there was no one available to stop the Mobile suit who was about to take his shot.

Just as the one eyed mobile suit was about to pull the trigger an energy beam appeared out of nowhere piecing the Mobile suit's head. The mobile suit blew apart mere seconds later. The crew of the carrier and the soldiers in their aircraft were stunned by what had just happened. A few of them were wondering where that energy beam came from. It was only seconds later when the Strike Gundam with its Aile unit and the Archangel appeared on the scene.

Inside the bridge of the Archangel Murrue pushed a button to open a communication's channel to the carrier. She recognized the carrier to be an Earth Alliance Atmospheric-based carrier. But she was a surprised to find one out in the middle of nowhere. "This is captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel we are here to assist you."

Inside the hanger of the carrier the commander was ready to launch in his assault plane which reassembled a Skygrapser, but its coloring was slightly different, but it had the same weaponry as any other Skygrapser. Davis heard the communication signal sent from Archangel in his plane thanks to one of the crew members who had relayed the message to him. He pushed a button on the control console inside his plane and replied "This is Commander Davis of the ship The Hell Bringer. You're assistance against those Mobile suits will be greatly appreciated if you can dispose of them."

"We'll take care of those mobile suits." Murrue replied; she then opened up a communication channel to Kira and said "Kira help that carrier take care of the enemy mobile suits."

"No problem." Kira replied as he took aim with his beam rifle while he evaded enemy fire by flying over the energy beams fired from the Death Beast's weapons. Kira flew to the left and he fired at the nearest Mobile suit shooting it right through the cockpit causing the mobile suit to explode.

The attack planes and the Helicopters that weren't destroyed by the Death Beast's missile attack came together and attacked one of the other Death Beasts from all sides. One of the assault aircraft's weapons penetrated the cockpit of the mobile suit causing it to blow up. One of the other Death Beasts was seen flying towards Kira with its energy rifle aimed right at him. The mobile suit pulled the trigger and an energy shot was sent flying towards Kira.

Kira saw the shot coming right at him. Thanks to his quick reflexes as a Coordinator Kira was just barely able to side step to the left avoiding the Death Beast's shot as it just grazed the shoulder of his mobile suit. Kira put away his rifle and he pulled out his beam saber. He flew towards the Death Beast that had failed in it attempt to take him out. The Death Beast saw Kira coming so it took to the air to get away, but Kira's mobile suit was too quick for it, so Kira did a horizontal cut with his sword which cut the mobile suit in half from the waist down.

The Mobile suit legs dropped to the ground while the rest of the mobile which at the time Kira cut it was already launching itself into the air; thus causing the mobile suit to shoot up into the air briefly for a few seconds then it crashed onto the ground near Kira. Two of the remaining Death Beasts were heading towards the Archangel to launch an attack against it, but a Skygrapser equipped with the Strike's Launcher equipment was seen flying out of the Archangel to intercept them. It fired the impulse cannon at the Death Beast and destroyed it, not only that the beam went through the Death Beast and it destroyed the other one behind it.

Mwu la Fraga continued flying towards the battle site to help Kira with mop up duty. Mwu saw the Death Beast with the missile launcher moving back so it could hit both the carrier and Kira. Kira was stuck fighting two of the Death Beasts while the other one was ready to take its shot. Mwu was moving in for the kill as he took aim with the Impulse cannon and fired once he had a confirmed lock-on on his target. He sent the enemy mobile suit to the scrap heap with a nicely aimed shot which took out the mobile suit's head. Kira easily dispatched the last two Death Beast mobile suits that tried to oppose him, but they were no match for the Strike Gundam's quick mobility and firepower.

Kira destroyed both Death Beasts by flying past them and cutting their heads off with his beam saber. Now there was only one Death Beast left, and it was flying up into the air to try and attack Kira from above. Kira was about to take it out, but the squadron of attack planes led by Commander Davis's Skygrapser attacked the mobile suit from behind and destroyed it quickly.

Kira thought the battle was over, but he was wrong as he was suddenly hit from behind. The Death Beast Kira had cut in half had used its boosters to fly into Kira's back knocking him to the ground. While Kira was trying to get back to his feet the Mobile suit that knocked him over floated above the ground, but a second later the back unit of the Mobile suit started to move and it became a pair of legs replacing the ones it lost. The mobile suit pulled out an addition weapon it had attached to its back. It was a small battle axe, but the blade of the axe started glowing like a beam saber.

Kira saw the incoming attack. In a burl of seed Kira drew the beam rifle he had and shot the machine in the chest just as its axe was about to touch the cockpit. The Death Beast blew up and the battle was over. About a couple miles away Duel and Buster Gundam was watching the battle. They wanted to go in and fight against Strike Gundam, but there were a few problems. One their mobile suits couldn't operate and fight due to the desert and second they were out numbered because of the ships and the aircraft that were present.

"We can take them. I just need one good shot to take Strike out." Yzak said as his temptation to go in and fight Strike grew.

"We don't have any chance of beating them, and you know that Yzak. Our mobile suits can't work in the desert. We have no choice, but to retreat and return to base." Dearka said trying to discourage his comrade from going off and doing something foolish.

Yzak knew what Dearka was saying was true, so in a fit of frustration he slammed his fist down on the armrest inside the cockpit of his mobile followed by him shouting "Damn it!" He clamed down a little then he said "Alright lets head back to Gibraltar." Yzak was still cursing himself, but he had feeling that he would be meeting up with the Strike Gundam again really soon.

Meanwhile underneath what use to be Banadiya city was the Devil Gundam. It was sitting inside a massive underground cavern where it was using darkish green mechanical tentacles to create a legion of Death Soldiers of different varieties to be its minions. Standing in front of the Devil Gundam's cockpit on a stone pillar was a young boy who appeared to be sixteen or fifteen years of age with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a skinny body build and he didn't seem to exercise much either.

He stood there looking down at the Death Beast that was finished. They sat there awaiting their orders. The boy wore a black full body tight elastic-like suit with black metal bracelets attached to the suit. There was another pair of the small bracelets attached to his legs just above his ankles. The suit even had a pair of black metal shoulder pads on the suit. The suit over all looked like a mobile trace suit from G-Gundam except it didn't have the yellow sensor attachments.

The boy turned his head to notice a man sitting in a wheelchair had appeared right next to him. "Nicholas the Death Beasts you sent to deal with Commander Davis, and his team have been destroyed by the Earth Alliance's mobile suit." Professor Tatsumaki said as he looked up at his son.

Nicholas turned his head to look at his father and answered "I know that. It's particularly my fault for not giving them Phase Shift Armor, but don't worry I am making that modification to the rest of the mobile suits right now." Nicholas turned around completely as he walked over to the Devil Gundam, but before he entered it he stopped walking and asked "Father. What do you know of this mobile suit that destroyed my creations?"

"Nothing much except that it has phase shift armor and it can change its armaments for most forms of combat except for sea-based combat, but like the rest of the prototype mobile suits built by the Earth Alliance this one runs on a battery like the rest." The professor answered.

"Then when the Archangel is out at sea is when I will strike." Nicholas said as he entered the Devil Gundam. Some wires came down and they began to warp themselves around him, but before the cockpit could close Dr. Tatsumaki stopped his son by saying "Wait Nicholas. Let me take the new mobile suit you built and a few Death Navy mobile suits and take care of this matter myself."

"Father I don't want you to get hurt." Nicholas said with an expression of concern on his face.

"Son I want to be the one who finishes Davis off for what he and the other members of the Earth Alliance did to us." Tatsumaki asked with a dark smile.

Nicholas thought about his father's request. Moments later Nicholas looked at his father and said "Alright you can take the Havoc Gundam, but I am making sure an escort of Death Navy mobile suits go with you as back-up."

"Don't worry my son. The Archangel and its Mobile suit won't save them." Dr. Tatsumaki said boldly as he started laughing.

Back on the Archangel Kira and Mwu returned and they were getting out of their respective craft to go and meet with the Commander of The Hell Bringer. Davis Skygrapser landed inside the hanger of the Archangel. Davis climbed out of the aircraft and he stood before Captain Murrue. The two saluted one another as Murrue was the first one to speak to the commander saying "What brings you and your men out here commander?" Murrue was very curious to know why an Earth Alliance ship was all the way out here in ZAFT territory.

"Straight to the point eh. Well first allow me to first say that my men and I are indebt to you for saving our lives. My men and I were sent out to find a Rouge Mobile suit that we tracked to this area." Davis answered firmly.

"A rouge mobile suit?" Kira thought to himself in his mind while he stood near by with Mwu right next to him.

"I don't understand why anyone would go through that much trouble to retrieve mobile suit." Mwu said as he stepped into the conversation.

"Because the mobile suit we are after is no ordinary Mobile suit." Davis answered with a serious look on his face.

"I think it would do everyone best if you enlighten us to what kind of mobile suit you are searching for?" Mwu suggested to the commander.

"Of course. I will have one of my men bring over a disk that will show you what we are looking for." Davis said as he reached inside his Skygrapser to called his men and give them his orders.

Fllay appeared behind Kira. Kira noticed Fllay was standing there, but Kira noticed she had a strange look on her face. "Commander Davis." Fllay thought because she recognized him from somewhere.


End file.
